1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus for a propulsion device and a propulsion device that includes the steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A propulsion device according to a prior art is an outboard motor, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0166567 A1. The outboard motor includes a steering apparatus arranged to turn an outboard motor main body in right and left directions with respect to a hull. The steering apparatus includes a steering motor that generates a driving force to turn the outboard motor main body in the right and left directions. When a steering wheel provided in the hull is operated, an electrical signal is transmitted to the motor. The motor is driven based on the transmitted electrical signal. The outboard motor main body is thereby turned in the right and left directions.